


Always.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Apple of my eye. [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Dummies filling up space., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: It's hard to find a way into Evelynn's heart, but Akali shot straight through it like kunai.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Apple of my eye. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067435
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	Always.

Evelynn was a self-made woman, in every possible meaning.   
She sculpted her career like she sculpted her body, purposefully, with great care. Always trying to tweak it to make it better, accomplish perfection.   
Every detail, deliberate.   
Naturally, there's a balance of the universe, the law which even demons could not overcome.   
A humanly-appearing shell was serving its purpose, coaxing prey, allowing her to live among mortals.  
In time she could improve it, she did, so well that she got attached. The humanlike form was part of her, just like a demonic one. She could not be complete without both of them anymore.  
But the body had needs, like food - mortal food - a tiny bit of sleep, water, warmth, touch.   
She enjoyed all pleasures of the flesh that came with those needs.   
She allowed rich guys to spoil her, and then, in the comfort of big apartments and remote mansions, she nourished herself with their agony. Powerful males were dying surrounded by beauty and luxuries, paying a price for an attempt to buy Evelynn.   
Only a few people found their way into her good graces.   
Ahri, by being loyal, for almost a thousand years.   
Kai'sa, when she proved herself to be nothing but kind. 

Akali… 

Akali was a completely different case. 

Rouge pierced her way into Siren’s heart without even trying.  
It was the very start and Akali was not yet fully aware of Evelynn’s nature. She wasn't stupid - she knew something was on the table - just wasn't sure, what.   
The night was very warm, but not humid, so Kali decided to open the window and work on the song in the kitchen, surrounded by a flowery breeze and quiet sounds of the city.  
Only light installed over the table was on.   
For Eve, it was like finding a celestial being; view of the young rapper leaning over polished wood and matte notebook, hair loose, diving in soft light and mild shadows…   
Until Demoness descended to the base of the stairs and sharp kunai swished dangerously, cold metal brushing her face before pinning one of the lashers to the wall.   
Someone made her bleed for the first time in two hundred years.   
Siren took out an instrument and examined her body.   
Clean, neat gash, and almost not painful. Little stingy.  
“ Darling, are you trying to kill me?”  
A heavy smell of black blood drops on the floor. Metallic and acidic, almost covering the scent of late summer.   
The girl rushed to Evelynn; Strong hands - too strong for a person of her age and physique - embraced compromised limb with great care.  
“ I’m so so sorry, I wasn’t thinking… “  
There was a first aid kit in the cabinet.  
Siren, comfy situated on a barstool, allowed Akali to take care of her.  
Only because she saw real guilt.  
“ Someone taught you to kill on sight “  
Cooling mist of antiseptic spray coated cut in a thin, shiny film.  
“ Nah... I didn’t saw you.”

Paparazzi blinded her with flash.   
There were reasons for her to wear sunglasses. Neverending speculations about her eyes. Sharp sunshine.   
Idiots with cameras a few centimetres from her face.   
This specific one had enough audacity to knock off her shades first.   
Slim, long fingers enveloped themselves around Divas' forearm. Skin moving in tiny waves. _Bokkie.  
_ Someone was delivering a juicy stream of curses. Dry crack, squeal, male voice, she could taste his fear, but her eyes still too sensitive to look. Engine, a faint smell of tires on hot asphalt.  
AC felt heavenly, and someone turned the lights off.  
Foxy hugged the Demoness, sat them both on the ground.   
" I took his memory card!" Akali was so proud of herself. Truthfully so. " Hey Eve, you alive?"   
Smirk was her only answer. 

Kai'sa and Akali returned from the dance studio later than Eve and Ahri, as always. Rogue appeared unnaturally pale in Siren's eyes.   
Bokkie rushed upstairs, smudged line of grace.   
Like on a signal, Rogue let go, and just dipped down the wall.   
Liquid shadow poured itself from the counter, polishing silverware be damned, spoons clattered on marble.  
Siren materialized, took Akali’s face in her palms.  
“ My, my. Will you faint?”  
“ What? No…” But she was close. “ How are your eyes?”  
Lashers reached to the fridge behind Evelynn’s back; they produced a small bottle of orange juice from cool, dry depths. Nobody moved it since last grocery shopping. Good.  
“Don’t change the subject, darling. Now drink.”  
She patiently waited for Rogue to get her normal complexion.  
“ Thanks. ” Akali slowly lifted herself, ready to walk.“ And sorry for the trouble.”  
Leathery band gripped her naked waist. Anger in amber eyes and a row of white teeth, up to long fangs was more than enough to make the younger girl shiver.  
Was she offended by her words?  
“ You are never trouble, my Rouge. Say this one more time, and you will regret it. ”  
The next words were surprising for both of them.  
“You up for a fight?”  
Threat morphed into a wide grin.  
How long it was since she got good sparring? Decades, perhaps.  
“Always, my love. Always.”

  
Naturally, Foxy and Kai'sa couldn't miss the show.   
They even prepared popcorn.   
Both were sitting on the squeaky floor of the workout room, room equipment either pushed under the walls or taken out. Deflated fitness balls and yoga blocks cluttered corridor.   
Evelynn materialized from thin air and swooped herself a moderate portion of the snack.   
And then Akali came to the room.   
And then they fought. Evelynn rarely felt so energized, so _alive_.   
She gave the Rapper one victory, Siren's back smashed on the wood, lungs deprived of air.   
Red blood got mixed with a black one.   
They were not holding back, even for the price of bruised faces and bloodshed eyes.   
Bokki couldn't stand the view, at some point asked Ahri to take her out. Void parasite travelling on her skin in painful strikes, attempting to convince its host to run.  
Evelynn went crazy.   
The second round belonged to her.   
Then third.   
She got Kali flat, sitting on her hips cowgirl style. Choking, keeping her awake only by releasing pressure on the last second. And hitting. A stinging sensation from slaps.  
She was high.   
Pain of the flesh was like an appetizer, prelude for the main course of mental agony.   
But Akali’s mind was clear.   
In this particular moment, Evelynn realized:  
She could not inflict any mental agony on a younger woman to take as a treat after victory, simply because Akali was trained to deprive her of it.  
“ Akali, darling. “ Every word was carefully chosen. “ I will release you, and we will take care of your wounds. Don’t try to kill me.”  
With a human in her arms, she marched to her bedroom.  
Rapper landed on blinding white, satin covers, p erfect smoothness under her elbows when she propped herself up.   
“ Eve?”  
" Yes, darling?"   
" You think I could kill you?"   
Evelynn disappeared for a few seconds in liquid smoke, only to went inside trough the door with first aid kit. She took place on the bed.   
Silky ointment was rubbed onto bruised lips and cheeks reddened from slaps.   
" If this order of yours cultivate traditional training."  
Metal tube with medicine landed in another pair of hands.   
Tiny cuts on Siren's face received featherlight caresses of rough fingertips coated in the ointment.   
" You are my friend." Serious tone, accompanied by determined look on a young face. " You never did me wrong, and my loyalty is yours."   
A simple statement, yet powerful enough to notch a tiny bit of one particular heart.   
Akali stood up, only to get wrapped in a ribbon of lashers, and pulled back.   
" Stay. I wrecked you like a boxing bag."   
" I feel good!" Quick reassurance proved itself pointless against Siren's unbreakable will.   
“ Great, now stay.”  
  
  
  
“ She looks like a victim of a car crash, Eve!”  
Ahri wasn’t able to control her tails anymore; punishing hits of crystal and fur resonated on the glass coffee table, melody of barely suppressed anger.  
Diva remained completely unaffected.   
“ I promised to take care of her.”  
Kai’sa, very quiet for the whole morning, took her time to prepare a nutritious breakfast for Akali.  
Pieces of sweet, ripe persimmon, with perfect, creamy-orange colour coated in subtle trace of juice shine, and warm, whole-grain waffles sprinkled generously with brown sugar, landed on a plate before Kai'sa handed it to Evelynn.   
" Then please, make her eat everything. "   
So she did. 

She did it with every meal, for the whole week, keeping young rapper in her bed.   
They worked on lyrics together late into the nights and then talked.   
Evelynn always had a bottle of good alcohol and something sweet hidden somewhere, and she loved to share.   
Stories from old times tended to find a smooth way out of her head with this particular, tipsy audience.  
" Eve, I hate heels. " Akali announced between sips of vermouth after she saw prototypes of the new costumes. "Only thing worse than this is some shitty Victorian corset."   
Lashers fixed a warm blanket around them.   
How being together in one bed with her Akali - and referring to the young woman as _her Akali_ \- became so normal, Evelynn had no idea.   
" My dear, I never had better underwear than in the year 1850. Everything was so perfectly tailored."  
"What?"   
"Indeed." She stated, before leaving a short note for the designer. " There was a wonderful lady in London, her corsets were a form of art. I was buying from her until the day she died."  
" Lucky bitch, she got to see you naked."  
Words, fueled by liquid courage, slipped.   
Siren took a deep breath, allowed Akali to blush, then calm down.   
" You know, if you want to ask me out, just do it."  
"What?" The dumbfounded girl tried to slide off to the bed's edge, fruitlessly. Lasher swooped her into Evelynn's warm embrace.   
"No need to tiptoe around the subject."   
Excitement blossomed from shadow to substantial form and back.   
One nudge away from a kiss. So good.   
" But… You are totally out of my league, and…" 

_Slap!_

Akali mewled, the train of words suddenly stopped. A burning sensation seared her back.  
“ I am the one to decide it.”   
Soft palms caressed warm, pulsing lasher mark.  
Evelynn wasn’t one to shy away from temptation.  
Especially one tasting like vermouth, chocolate, and arousal. Like Akali, no less.  
She took off her lover’s garments with practised negligence, adoring wonderful sight, allowed Akali to lift her nightgown, to slide fingertips over expenses of her skin, just enjoying refreshing curiosity.   
In a quest to find fulfilment, Demoness took her time to study reactions, dreamy eyes, quickened breaths.   
When Akali came, it was a wonderful sight; rosy cheeks, quiet moans. Her legs shook, defined muscles contracted slightly before she went limp, and then descended, cocooned in Evelynn's arms and lashers.   
Breaking skin contact was almost painful for Eve. She preferred to keep Kali close even for the price of her own orgasm.   
Therefore, lashers kept contact with toned arms, wrapping themselves like ribbons just to feel the warm softness, even when Akali finished her in record time, an orgasm so mind-blowing it left her breathless.  
Then there they were, still naked, relaxed, happy in a big bed in demon's lair when a younger woman asked:  
" Soo, what about a date?"   
Of course, there could be only one answer:

"Always, my love, always."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will delete it later.  
> Edit: OK I'm not deleting. :D


End file.
